Tainted Blood
by s.i.l.v.e.r-m.o.o.n.s.e.r.p.e.n.t
Summary: The story of Wolf's anal-renative, 'we're-not-supposed-to-be-together' parents, Chance and Jezabella, and how a gypsy girl and a wolf boy can love each other.
1. Meeting of the Ways

_Tainted Blood_

_By: Silver Moonserpent_

_Meeting of the Ways_

Chance grimaced. He shouldn't have gone into the Dark Forest, his mother and father always told him to avoid it at all costs. Well, not _all_ costs.

"A lone youth should not take the path ahead alone." came a small voice from behind him.

Unconsciously, the boy's nose twitched as he sniffed her scent. _Oh cripes._ he thought.

_Gypsy._

In under six seconds, he had her pinned to an oak and was snarling in her face. "What business do you have here, gypsy?"

He had spit the last word out of his mouth as one would a curse. But when the moonlight flooded over her face, he was stunned.

She was positively radiant. Silky auburn ringlets framing her pale heart-shaped face and large silver-gray eyes that were brimming with tears and filled with fear. At the moment, anyway. He instantly let go of her wrists, but did not move away. Honestly? He didn't want to.

She stared up at him through the moonlight. Jezabella tried desperately to get her feet to move. _Move! He'll surely kill-_ her frantic, not to mention negative, thoughts stopped abruptly when she realized it.

His eyes were the same amber color that her parents had warned her of as a young child.

_Wolf._

No wonder he was alone. She still couldn't help but stare at him. So handsome. His long black hair, streaked with silver, was tugged back into a black cord at the nap of his neck and his eyes, now crystal blue, were wide in amazement.

_At what?_ she thought, _I am but a gypsy girl._

He could feel the power inside her. She seemed like a lost soul.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Chance stepped back from her warm body. She was still pressed up against the tree, as though afraid he'd attack her again. She stared at him with wide eyes before scampering off through the woods. Chance sighed and sagged back against the tree he'd had her pinned against only moments ago.

It wasn't right of him to think a gypsy was beautiful. He should have been disgusted at himself for even touching her, but he couldn't. Not when the smell of sage and cloves ensnared his senses. The youth didn't even know her name and he was intrigued by her.

"Damn gypsies." Chance cursed, making his way back to his home.

_End Chapter One _ __


	2. Fancy Meeting You

_Tainted Blood_

_By: Silver Moonserpent_

_Fancy Meeting You_

She jogged into her camp and collapsed onto a stump, her chest heaving with great gasps of air.

"Jezabella? Are you injured, my child?" asked a cryptic voice.

"No, Grandmother, I met paths with the likes of a wolf in the forest." she said, "He nearly took my head off."

The elder woman, Kelmera, simply nodded and continued her walk to her buggy-room. "Good night, dearest Bella."

"Good night, Grandmother." she murmured absently.

Why hadn't the wolf killed her? She was a gypsy, he was a wolf, there were reasons he should have killed her. Good reasons that she wouldn't have blamed him for. So why?

"Damn wolves." she cursed, frustrated.

On the morn of the next day, Jezabella and her small sister, Annamaria, made their way to the Little Lamb Village. The two, their grandmother, and their brother, Linden, had needed more food and such. And since it was such a long way from the camp they'd made, they were to stay in the village for the night.

"Bella, my legs are tired." complained the seven-year-old.

Ever since wolves had killed their parents, Jezabella had become a sort of mother to Anna. She leaned down and scooped the child into her arms and held onto her with one arm while holding a basket in the other.

"Thank you." Anna murmured, quietly.

She smiled and continued walking to the village, all the while a tune in her head. "A shepardess is quite a mess, but little lambs are lovely... " she sang sweetly, quite aware the seven-year-old was falling asleep.

"Hello, do you have any rooms vacant?"

The elderly woman turned and smiled. "Yes miss, we have one room available."

Bella smiled gratefully at the woman and signed her name on the check-in sheet before following her upstairs to the room.

Chance growled in frustration. He was trying to hunt and that damnable gypsy kept invading his thoughts. _Her curls that were like fire, her gray, storm-cloud eyes, lovely petite figure.... NO! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!_

He growled again and accidentally smacked his head on a branch. "Cripes... " he muttered rubbing the bruise on his forehead.

He decided t give up on hunting and make a trip to Little Lamb Village. Those farmers were too stupid to know a wolf when they saw one.

Jezabella smiled as she passed through the peaceful little village. She loved it here. Everyone was so nice and joyful.

The girl turned around when she heard footsteps. They were light and quick, but not quick enough.

"Hello?" she called out.

Bella let out a small shriek when some one grabbed her around the waste. She turned in their arms just to come face to face with-

"_You_." she snapped, shoving the wolf away from her, "What are you doing here? Don't you know they _burn_ your kind around here."

He seemed taken aback at the venom in her voice. "Well hello to you too, storm-cloud." he said cheerily.

She glared. "Nevermind, just stay away from me, wolf."

She turned on her heel and swiftly stalked back to the inn, her good mood gone.

_Nice going, Chance._ he thought as she left with a huff, _You'll most likely have a curse on you by morning._

He shivered a bit before making his way to the Baa-Baa Bar. That was _all_ he needed, to be cursed by a beautiful gypsy girl.

_Oh shut up._

_End Chapter_


End file.
